दक्षिण अफ्रीका
दक्षिण अफ्रीका South Africa has 11 official languages, which is second only to India. As a result, there are many acceptable official names for the country. They are: Republiek van Suid-Afrika (Afrikaans) Republic of South Africa (English) IRiphabliki yeSewula Afrika (IsiNdebele) IRiphabliki yaseMzantsi Afrika (IsiXhosa) IRiphabliki yaseNingizimu Afrika (IsiZulu) Rephaboliki ya Afrika-Borwa (Sepedi) Rephaboliki ya Afrika Borwa (Sesotho) Rephaboliki ya Aforika Borwa (Setswana) IRiphabhulikhi yeNingizimu Afrika (SiSwati) Riphabuḽiki ya Afurika Tshipembe (Tshivenda) Riphabliki ra Afrika Dzonga (Xitsonga) It also recognises 8 non-official languages (Fanagalo, Lobedu, Northern Ndebele, Phuthi, Sign Language, Khoe, Nama and San). Furthermore, a small number of South Africans use the name Azania in preference to 'South Africa', which they disapprove of for its colonial origins. Those using the name Azania are most often affiliated with parties coming from an Afrocentric left-wing tradition, such as the Pan-Africanist Congress of Azania, and groups originating as schisms from it, such as the Azanian People's Organization. ace:Afrika Seulatan af:Suid-Afrika als:Südafrika am:ደቡብ አፍሪካ an:Sudafrica ang:Sūðaffrica ar:جنوب أفريقيا arz:جنوب افريقيا ast:República Surafricana az:Cənubi Afrika Respublikası bat-smg:Pėitū Afrėkas Respoblėka be:Паўднёва-Афрыканская Рэспубліка be-x-old:Паўднёва-Афрыканская Рэспубліка bg:Република Южна Африка bm:Worodugu Afrika bn:দক্ষিণ আফ্রিকা bo:ལྷོ་ཨ་ཧྥེ་རི་ཁ། bpy:খা আফ্রিকা br:Suafrika bs:Južnoafrička Republika ca:Sud-àfrica ceb:Habagatang Aprika crh:Cenübiy Afrika cs:Jihoafrická republika cv:Кăнтăр Африка Республики cy:De Affrica da:Sydafrika de:Südafrika diq:Afrika Veroci dv:ދެކުނު އެފްރިކާ dz:སའུཐ་ཨཕ་རི་ཀ་ ee:South Africa el:Νότια Αφρική en:South Africa eo:Sud-Afriko es:Sudáfrica et:Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariik eu:Hegoafrika ext:Sudáfrica fa:آفریقای جنوبی fi:Etelä-Afrikka fiu-vro:Lõuna-Afriga Vabariik fo:Suðurafrika fr:Afrique du Sud frp:Africa du Sud fy:Súd-Afrika ga:An Afraic Theas gan:南非 gd:Afraga a Deas gl:Sudáfrica - Ningizimu Afrika gv:Yn Affrick Yiass hak:Nàm-fî he:דרום אפריקה hi:दक्षिण अफ़्रीका hif:South Africa hr:Južnoafrička Republika hsb:Južna Afrika ht:Afrik disid (peyi) hu:Dél-afrikai Köztársaság hy:Հարավաֆրիկյան Հանրապետություն ia:Africa del Sud id:Afrika Selatan ie:South Africa ilo:Abagatan nga Africa io:Sud-Afrika is:Suður-Afríka it:Sudafrica ja:南アフリカ共和国 jbo:nanfi'ogu'e jv:Afrika Kidul ka:სამხრეთ აფრიკის რესპუბლიკა kg:Repubilika ya Afelika ya Sudi kk:Оңтүстік Африка Республикасы kn:ದಕ್ಷಿಣ ಆಫ್ರಿಕಾ ko:남아프리카 공화국 krc:Къыбыла-Африкан Республика ksh:Südafrika ku:Afrîkaya Başûr kv:Лунвыв Африкаса Республика kw:Afrika Dhyhow la:Africa Australis lb:Südafrika li:Zuid-Afrika lij:Sudafrica lmo:Südafrica ln:Sidafríka lt:Pietų Afrikos Respublika lv:Dienvidāfrika mdf:Лямбеширень Африконь Республик mg:Afrika Atsimo mi:Āwherika-ki-te-tonga mk:Јужноафриканска Република ml:ദക്ഷിണാഫ്രിക്ക mn:Өмнөд Африкийн Бүгд Найрамдах Улс mr:दक्षिण आफ्रिका ms:Afrika Selatan mt:Afrika t'Isfel mzn:جنوبی آفریخا nah:Africa Huitztlāmpa nds:Süüdafrika nds-nl:Zuud-Afrika ne:दक्षिण अफ्रिका nl:Zuid-Afrika nn:Sør-Afrika no:Sør-Afrika nov:Sud Afrika nrm:Afrique du Sud nv:Kéyah Naakai Łizhinii Bikéyah Shádiʼááhjí Siʼánígíí ny:South Africa oc:Sud-Africa os:Хуссар Африкæйы Республикæ pam:South Africa pdc:Saut Afrikaa pih:Sowth Afreka pl:Republika Południowej Afryki pms:Sudàfrica pnb:دکھنی افریقہ pt:África do Sul qu:Urin Aphrika rm:Africa dal Sid ro:Africa de Sud roa-rup:Africa di Not ru:Южно-Африканская Республика sa:दक्षिण अफ्रीका sah:Соҕуруу Африка sc:Sudàfrica scn:Àfrica dû Sud sco:Sooth Africae se:Lulli-Afrihkká sg:Afrîka-Mbongo sh:Južna Afrika simple:South Africa sk:Južná Afrika (štát) sl:Republika Južna Afrika so:Koonfur Afrika sq:Republika Jugafrikane sr:Јужноафричка Република ss:IRiphabhulikhi yeNingizimu Afrika st:Afrika Borwa stq:Suud-Afrikoa sv:Sydafrika sw:Afrika Kusini szl:Republika Połedńowyj Afriki ta:தென்னாபிரிக்கா te:దక్షిణ ఆఫ్రికా tg:Африқои Ҷанубӣ th:ประเทศแอฟริกาใต้ tk:Günorta Afrika Respublikasy tl:Timog Aprika tn:Aferika Borwa tpi:Saut Aprika tr:Güney Afrika Cumhuriyeti ts:Afrika-Dzonga tt:Көньяк Африка Җөмһүрияте ug:جەنۇبىي ئافرىقا uk:Південно-Африканська Республіка ur:جنوبی افریقہ uz:Janubiy Afrika ve:Afurika Tshipembe vec:Sudàfrica vi:Cộng hòa Nam Phi vo:Sulüda-Frikopän wa:Afrike do Sud war:Salatan nga Apriká wo:Afrig gu Bëj-saalum wuu:南非 xh:UMzantsi Afrika yi:דרום אפריקע yo:Gúúsù Áfríkà zea:Zuud-Afrika zh:南非 zh-classical:南非 zh-min-nan:Lâm-hui-kok zh-yue:南非共和國 zu:IRiphabliki yaseNingizimu Afrika